Someday
by setoobsessive
Summary: (X-men Evolution-Yugioh Crossover) Xaiver notices that Seto Kaiba and Yami have special abilities. Perhaps mutants? Now Seto is having internal conflicts with his step-father. Yami can't help...or can he?
1. Chapter 1

SO: Ok, another Seto angst fic! But this one if going to a crossover with X-men: Evolution.

Summary: Seto's going through some hard times. Then he's getting visions. When Yami can't even help him, what is he to do?

Disclaimer: Setoobsessive does not own Yugioh or X-men: Evolution.

Chapter 1:

He ran. The world was a blurry vision, a melting jewel, but still, he ran.

His brown hair was moist, sweat and raindrops dripping off his pale skin. His blue vest was showing splotches of red; his pale creamy shirt underneath was filled with the red.

Someone was chasing him. It was frightening, scary, real. And that was what scared the boy the most—he was real.

The young boy nearly fell as he slipped onto the mud. He stumbled a bit, but he couldn't stop. But now there was something else coming from the front.

It was a younger boy, the age of seven at the most. He had raven black hair, matted and stringing due to the rain. But the older boy accepted the other, and they both ran.

But another thing came in front of them. The two boys hugged each other tightly in fear. The man that was chasing them was now in front of them.

The man laughed evilly. The boys clenched each other tighter, but the man kicked at the older one.

"You good for nothing little whore! Why are you running from me! I'm trying to teach you to be strong! But you're just being naughty! Aren't you, you little whore?!" the man shouted.

The older boy flinched. "P-p-p-plea-ease s-s-s-stop Goza---zabu—buro--sama…" he pleaded.

Tears came down from the younger boy's eyes as the man kicked them older's head. The older boy cried out in pain, and now red was blinding his eyes.

"Get you mother fucking brother and come with me…" was the last thing the older heard before everything went black…

"Stay away from me!" Seto shouted, gasping for air as he jolted up from his bed. Without knowing, he had run to a corner of his room.

He was clutching his pillow. His head hurt, and he felt sick. He let some tears go down his face, and then he slid downwards and cried softly into the pillow.

It was still dark outside. He got control of himself after about five minutes to look at the clock. He didn't want to look, for fear of all ready knowing. He was right. '5: 52' was what it read, meaning Seto had only fallen asleep about an hour ago.

He made himself stand up. He walked to the window and opened the curtains. From his room, he could see the autumn sky. He could also see his zodiac stars, Scorpius.

Seto sighed. He rubbed his face then went to his closet.

'Might as well get ready if I won't be able to sleep.' Seto thought as he picked out his school uniform. He went into the shower and started up the cold water.

It was one of his theories that actually worked very well. If you have a bad dream, take a cold shower and bare it, because then you'll be too busy cursing out the water instead of thinking.

Seto finished slowly. He got dressed then fixed his hair then brushed his teeth.

When he was done, he looked at the clock again, which read seven. He walked downstairs then into the kitchen, which Mokuba was all ready at eating Cocoa Puffs and watching cartoons. Seto grabbed some coffee and took a place at his table with the newspaper.

"Hey Niisama?" A tired voice asked. Seto looked from his newspaper and was greeted with Mokuba who was rubbing his eyes. "It's raining. Can you take me to school?"

Seto nodded. It was actually kinda funny. Mokuba doesn't like to walk to school, and Seto has no problem if he wants a ride to school in the morning. But Mokuba said it was to advance his physical education. Seto shook his head at the thought.

A half-hour later, they were both on the road.

..............................

Yami eyes halfway opened, then closed again. When he opened them again, he was greeted with huge violet eyes.

Yami jumped from shock. Yugi stifled a laugh. "Come on Mou Hitori no Boku, we're going to be late for school."

Yami humphed then dragged himself into the bathroom. He spent about fifteen minutes in there then was out and look rather cheerful, which got Yugi on the thought of mood swings.

Finally, they both were off to school on the bus. Yami was squished between two passengers. The whole bus was crowded, but Yami didn't seem to mind too much. Yugi was worried. It was never usually this large.

Finally, the stop at which they were to walk to school from came into view, and both released their breathes in a sigh of relief.

As they walked, Jounouchi met up with them. He was wearing his toothy grin again, but it all slowly disappeared. Yami was wondering, but as he looked at the area Jounouchi was looking, his wonder turn to the rolling of the eyes.

There was Seto, stepping out of his black sleek limo. But he put his briefcase on top of the car then began to open it, then took out a bottle of aspirin. He took one, swallowed without water, grimaced, then stuck it back in his briefcase, which he then closed and began to walk up the steps.

Yami became slightly worried. Not only was Seto later then he usually was, he was eating a pill. And Yami, being the Ancient Egyptian Pharaoh he was, did not trust modern medicines.

Then Anzu joined them, causing all their attention to go onto her happy, smiling face. Honda came quickly after, blushing madly as Anzu began taunting him about Serenity and making Jounouchi go all mad. The rest of the morning they were laughing and talking.

Meanwhile…

Professor Charles Xavier chuckled as Scott and Bobby began talking about girls. He didn't know what led on to this conversation, but he knew it had originally started with Scott's car.

Knowing he was no longer involved in the conversation of the two boys, he wheeled himself over to his office. A lot of students had cleared out and gone back to their homes, seeing as how the parents thought it was just as dangerous for them at the Institute. Still, lots of students stayed here, going home only if they felt like it. Xavier still welcomed many students.

He turned on his TV as he shifted himself comfortably in his wheelchair. The news was on, and Xavier, knowing nothing had to do with him for this broadcast, watched with slight entertainment.

"Seto Kaiba, 15 year old multi-billionaire of Japan, has just released in America, KaibaLand. He will be coming here soon to show the opening of it. Other news on Japan, World Champion Yugi Motou had resigned, saying his brother, Yami Motou, should be taking the World Champion place. Yugi Motou respectably said his brother had been taking his places in the duel, and Yugi was always back in time to take the congratulations. But the question is, how long have they done this and not been found out about. Is it a sign of mutants in Japan? We'll find out next time." The newscaster reported.

Xavier studied the picture of Yugi and Yami, recognizing them as twins. But his thoughts were on the last sentence the newscaster said. Were they mutants? And why was this Seto Kaiba running around in Xavier's mind as if it was of great importance?

Xavier thought Cerebro might help. He wheeled himself out of his office and into the room of Cerebro. He stuck the helmet on his head, then closed his eyes and breathed deeply. When he opened his eyes, he was faced with the millions of mutants in the world. He proceeded towards the Japan area, and then found himself looking at two bright red dots. He read into them, and found that they (Seto and Yami) were in fact mutants. The Powers had not developed all the way, but it would come soon most likely.

Xavier noted that he could wait for Seto when he came to America, but this Yami he would have to try and round up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Seto stepped into the classroom, filling rather tired. But nightmares plagued his dreams, and the nightmares were based on the _thing_ Seto hated the most: Gozaburo.

He clenched his hand tightly as he made his way to his desk. He took out some headphones, his MP3 player, a book, and was now sitting at his desk listening to the classics like Beethoven and Cannon in D. His book was also a classic, Shakespeare's Hamlet. He loved the riddles in the words and how sometimes they could just roll off his tongue.

But despite the music, he could still hear the sound of Jounouchi's voice coming from the door of the classroom. He was laughing obnoxiously loud, and Seto noticed a few other students cringed.

Jounouchi desk was unfortunately next to Seto's, and so the Yugi-tachi ended up sitting by him for the moment.

Jounouchi laughed again, and this time Seto calmly shut off his MP3 player and pulled off his headphones. He closed his book and looked at Jounouchi.

"Mutt. Shut. Up." Seto said simply with warning on the edge. Jounouchi made that, 'shtch' noise, and then turned his nose up. "Shutup yourself you rich snob."

"Well, I was 'shutting up' until you came here an interrupted me from 'shutting up'. Mutt." Seto glared with a smirk on his face.

Jounouchi took the bate. He growled, and then raised his fist. He growled again, and then brought down the fist until it made contact with Seto's jaw. The taller teen stumbled a bit, and then regained himself. _Thank you Jounouchi. I needed that_. Seto thought.

Seto felt some blood come down his mouth. He wiped it, leaving a smudge of red. He smirked. "Bad dog. I'm going to have to put you down. Now let's see, where's the closest vet?"

Jounouchi growled again, then made another fist. Honda realized this, then grabbed Jounouchi and held him back until he calmed down in a sense.

Damn Honda. Seto thought bitterly. His face smirked again. "So now monkey-boy is protecting you. Well, at least he's smart." Seto taunted.

Honda growled. "I just don't want no blood to be spilled again. But you're asking for it Kaiba-kun."

'Bout time you realized it. Seto thought again. "Listen here you filthy little animals—"

Now Yami growled. "Can you not see that they are trying to protect you?! You asked for this fight, and all Honda-kun is trying to do is stop it!" Seto closed his eyes in response. Yami growled again. "Open your eyes and look at me Kaiba-kun!"

"I shut my eyes in order to see." Seto then opened his eyes. "A quote by Paul Gauguin." He chuckled. "Now if you'll excuse me." Seto grabbed his book and shoved the headphones back into his ears, the classic music pouring in. He sat down and pulled out his laptop.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Jounouchi shouted. "You're a stupid little loner Kaiba-kun!! A stupid little orphan!"

Did that hit a nerve. Seto's eyes went wide. No one had called him that. Except for Gozaburo.

"You stupid little orphan! You're a freak! A little orphan freak! You have no family! No friends!" Gozaburo shouted.

Seto's eyes had tears in them. "Mokuba-chan…"

"That other orphan boy?! Fuck you Seto! Fuck you and your brother! You're an orphan Seto! No family, no friends! No one! You. Are. Just. An. Orphan!!" Gozaburo raised his arm up and slapped Seto hard, then began kicking him until he was sure the boy learned his lesson, which wasn't until Seto was way past unconscious. He was out cold for two days. He just knew that Mokuba had been sent off to a camp and wasn't coming back until the end of the week, which was in just three days. Seto would have plenty of time to heal in that time, since he was a fast healer.

Seto's eyes were still wide. His hands were shaking. Suddenly, he stood up and began to beat Jounouchi to a bloody pulp. "Don't you _dare_ ever call me that again!"

Even when Seto knew Jounouchi had had enough, he began to kick him. Honda gasped, then began tearing Seto off of Jounouchi. Yami had to help. Jounouchi was sitting up, but had tears in his eyes. His ribs hurt, but he knew they weren't broken. Besides, his father did worse.

When they had pulled Seto off of Jounouchi, they realized Seto had his eyes closed and breathing harshly.

"Dammit Kaiba-kun!" Yami shouted. Seto froze, and look at the shocked mess in front of him. "Ohmygod. Jounouchi-kun—ohmygod. I'm so sorry. Ohmygod…" he was staring at Jounouchi with wide eyes.

Yami knew about personality-changes, but this was just crazy! Seto then shook his head and began to back up. "Nonononononononono…" he kept repeating over and over.

I'm turning into him. Seto thought. Seto continued to back up, and then he ran out of the room.

Yami didn't even bother to follow. Something was wrong with Seto, but he was too worried with Jounouchi. Him and Honda helped pick up Jounouchi, hearing Anzu's sobs and Yugi's crying.

They helped him to the nurse, and they had to leave him there. Honda thought of writing out an incident report, but Yami shook it off. "He looked scared after that incident. Something else happened, and it really was Jounouchi-kun who made the first punch." He had said.

Meanwhile…

Xavier opened his eyes and made it obvious that he was bored. About a week from now, they were going to get Yami and try to be accepted by Seto Kaiba, though they didn't know how they would react.

A knock came from the hall and Xavier put on a warm smile. "Come in," he said.

Logan walked in, his blue looking hair greased to make it shiny in the light. He rubbed the back of his head. "You know how you told Jean to keep on watch of those kids we're after on Cerebro. Well, looks like that Kaiba kid and that kid Yami's friend got in a fight. I think something is wrong with that Kaiba. You sure he would be safe to come here? He beat that kid pretty badly."

Xavier messaged his temples. "We don't know what type of power he holds Logan. And we should try and get him before Magneto does."

Logan humphed. "Well, don't think I'm going to give him the easy treatment. And if he gives me an attitude, he's going down."

Xavier smiled, knowing Logan was over-reacting. "I'm sure he'll be fine. We still have week left, so begin enjoying it."

Domino City…

Yami made his way around the school, searching for the tall kid with brown hair. He had volunteered to search for him, since Anzu would kill him, Honda would kill him, Jounouchi would kill him, and also because if they sent Yugi or Ryou, they wouldn't know what to do.

So far, Seto wasn't anywhere. He had checked everywhere too. But at lunch when he had gone back into the classroom that the incident had taken place at, Seto stuff was nowhere.

The rest of the day was uneventful. Just as Yami had finished his homework and was about to call the Kaiba mansion, the phone rang. He heard his Sogoroku answering it, and then heard his name being called. He raced for the phone.

"Yami speaking." Yami said with a bit of edge just in case it was Seto.

"Yami Motou?" A small chuckle, "Hello. My name is Charles Xavier. I run a school called Xavier Institute for the Gifted. It appears you have special abilities Mr. Motou."

Yami was a bit taken back. "I've heard of that school Xavier-san. For mutants? Well, I all ready know I have special abilities. I have no need to go into a school to control them." He replied with calm, but his voice was dipped in seriousness.

"Mr. Motou. This school is not for you to learn to control them, but rather make them stronger. Besides, wouldn't you like to be around people who have abilities just like yours?" Xavier asked.

Yami had to laugh. "You misunderstand Xavier-san. These people you speak of have powers nowhere close to mine. I'm not talking about in strength or anything like that, but mine is a far different breed from yours."

Xavier thought for a second. "Perhaps you can come then just for the fun of it. Maybe increase your school education, and perhaps just to make more friends."

Yami laughed again. "I have plenty of friends here."

Xavier sighed. Yami for a second thought he had given up. "Listen Yami," Xavier began. Yami noted the seriousness in his voice and the danger of how far his calmness could go. "You do have extreme powers. But the reason we want you here is because there are other people who could try to use that to take control. We want you to know that we are the good guys Mr. Motou. We can do as you want, but we really need you here."

Yami rolled his eyes. "I'll leave you to talk to my Ji-chan. If he says yes, I'll go. But I want to take a few people with me. If that cannot be arranged, then I will say no right here and now. And no, they are not mutants."

"As I said, we can do what you want. Do these people know of your powers all ready?"

"These people do, in fact, know of my powers. But I fear leaving them here can put them in danger. It has happened many times before. Their names are Katsuya Jounouchi, Mazaki Anzu, Hiroto Honda, and my brother, Yugi Motou."

"Fine. They are accepted. But they better be able to keep a secret Mr. Motou, or I will erase some of their memories."

"I assure you Xavier-san. They will do as they are told. No hold on, and I will get my Ji-chan for you."

Yami left downstairs, calling for Suguroku, who answered. The two adults had a small discussion, until it was agreed that they could all go.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: My conversations

Seto sighed tiredly as he set down his metallic suitcase. His body was hurting, as was his mind. It was about four in the morning and yet he couldn't complete his pile of word that was left on his desk. He had been at that for two days already, but every time he seemed to complete some of it, more just appeared.

He took off his shoes at the entrance way and then stepped on the carpet. His eyes were sagging as he plopped on his couch in front of his plasma.

He never usually watched television, but when he did, it was usually Comedy Central. He needed a laugh in his day. He turned the plasma on and sat back as he watched Mad TV.

He fell asleep through half of it.

"Kaiba-san? Kaiba-san, are you awake? You have a call."

Seto opened his eyes quickly and glared at his butler who was holding a phone on a silver plate. "Yes Monty?" he asked the Australian.

"You have a call Kaiba-san." Monty repeated.

Seto took the phone from the plate and thanked the butler as Monty away. "Kaiba." he answered as he peered at his watch, which read six eighteen.

"Mr. Kaiba, so good to speak with you." a kind voice said. The person spoke in English, so Seto switched to English, though his accent was clear.

"I'm sure." Seto said sternly.

"Really now Mr. Kaiba. I speak on friendly terms. I have a proposal for you."

"I'm listening." Seto yawned but made sure that it wasn't loud. The last proposal was Obelisk, and he was interested to see if he could get any more powerful.

"My name is Charles Xavier and I am asking you to come to my school. You've probably heard of it: Xavier Institute for the Gifted."

"Can't say I have. I'm a busy man Xavier-san. I don't have time to watch television."

On the other end of the line, Xavier looked at Logan with a tired look in his eyes.

"I noticed that you are coming to America in a few days. I was wondering if you would like to stay at my place for free. Maybe put together some kind of business contract. I have some technological advancements that I think you would find quite nice." Xavier said. Logan's shoulders jumped a bit as he chuckled under his breath. He knew that this 'Kaiba kid' would enjoy coming over if it had something to do with technology.

"I have a feeling that you're hiding something." Seto said, narrowing his eyes.

"No, no Mr. Kaiba. All will be revealed when you come. And believe me, there will be no hidden fees." Xavier replied.

"I suppose." Seto yawned once more. "Well, you already know of my number, so just contact me whenever."

"Speaking of which, I'm sorry to have woken you so early. It is 2:00 PM here." Xavier said with a chuckle.

"I never sleep. I'll be around to your call, just make sure that you call on this line or the Public KaibaCorp line." Seto got up and hung up the phone, seeing at that was all he wanted to say.

He had only gotten about an hour of sleep, so he was still extremely tired. Yet he had school today. He walked to his room, trying to not yawn.

He took a shower and was being extremely slow in it. He stayed in the shower a few minutes after he was suppose to. He got dressed and nearly collapsed down the stairs when he was walking down for breakfast. He had never been so clumsy.

"Niisama, are you alright?" Mokuba asked his big brother as soon as he saw him.

"Yes Mokuba-chan." Seto replied, pouring himself some coffee. "I just got in late."

"Oh…" Mokuba mumbled. "Just don't over work yourself, ok Niisama?"

"Yes Mokuba-chan…" that was when Seto remembered. "Why are you up so early? You don't have to go to school today."

"Well…I didn't get to see you yesterday, so I wanted to at least see you today."

"Whatever. Mokuba-chan, you're going to have to answer the phone because it's that time of month." Seto explained.

Even though Seto had reputation for being mean and evil and cold hearted, he was very nice to his staff. The staff lived in their own quarters and worked from the hours of five in the morning to eleven at night. For one week in the middle of every month, the staff got their own vacation to one place of their choosing (meaning the staff had to come up with one place that they all would go), and it would be paid for by KaibaCorp, which made it seem like heaven for them. Though, certain people stayed behind because they wanted to make sure that the two brothers were taken care of. Some of the people were homeless and taken in. Plus all of the older maids loved the Kaiba brothers dearly. Hobsin, who had been around forever, stayed all the time as did a maid named Gretchen and their butler Roland.

"Ok Niisama! Drive safely!" Mokuba waved as his brother walked out the door.

Seto had a ghost of a smile on his face as he walked to his car. He got in and started the engine.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite CEO! What are you planning now? Blow up buildings? Hack into another computer to see the latest porn?" a female type voice asked.

"What are you so happy about?" Seto asked, his emotionless mask settling on his face. It didn't last long though as he let out a huge yawn.

"Humph. You're fifteen years old Seto! You're a teenager! Aren't fifteen year old boys suppose to be interested in porn?"

"But I'm not a boy AI. I grew up a long time ago." Seto responded, his eyes narrowing.

"Yes, but…ah, hell, I can't say anything to that. So, what was that all about? I heard you talking to someone this morning."

"I have an offer from someone named Charles Xavier. I'm going to stay with them when I go to New York to release KaibaLand in the United States."

"Charles Xavier?! I never knew…"

"Hm?"

"Charles Xavier runs a school for gifted children. It's like a boarding school."

"I figured that. Fill me in though, since I don't have time to listen to the news."

"Xavier Institute for the Gifted. A school where mutants can be themselves."

"Mutants? Those people that had their DNA rearranged and that in result gave them…powers? What does he think I have? I'm no mutant." Seto watched the road, but he was thinking deeply.

"Maybe you are. Most mutants' powers don't develop until they are in their teens. You are fifteen. I'd say it's a close call."

"Yeah yeah. But what about Mokuba-chan?" Seto asked mostly to himself. AI sensed that as best as a computer could and stayed quiet.

When arriving at school, Seto remembered. "Crap…field-trip…" he mumbled, plopping down into his chair with narrowed eyes, not wanting to look at all the posters n the wall that said the field-trip was to a surprise place.

He put his hands to his head and leaned on his elbows with the desk. He usually did homework or KaibaCorp work when he sat in his chair, but he was busy thinking.

'They want me in their school. But I am not a mutant, so why would they want to?' he asked himself. 'I have enough problems to deal with. Like…ugh…like the dreams I've been having. What the hell are up with those? And Mokuba-chan…I can't even tell him these things. He doesn't even know.'

"Hey, Kaiba-kun." Seto heard a voice. He looked to his left to see Yami looking at him with his arms crossed.

"Hm?" Seto asked, sitting up straight and looking his rival straight in the eye with a questioning look.

"I was wondering…" Yami began, talking slowly as if to find the correct word. "When are you going to America to open KaibaLand?"

"One week." Seto answered tiredly.

"New York, right?"

"Hai…" Seto raised an eyebrow. Yami noticed, "Never-mind." he said quickly as he turned around and went back to his friends.

Seto raised an eyebrow, but blew it off. He then took out his laptop and began working.

Mokuba jumped as soon as the phone rang. He hadn't been expecting a call this early in the daytime. His brother had only left fifteen minutes earlier, and every one of his workers knew he would be going to school that day, and he was a very precise man and would always leave on time. That way if anyone wanted to reach him it would have to be on his cell phone.

So Mokuba decided to answer it anyways. "Moshi Moshi?"

"Is this the Kaiba residence?" a soft voice asked in English.

Mokuba looked surprised. "Hai--I mean yes!" he said quickly. Mokuba had to know three languages, Japanese, English, and Chinese, because that is what Gozaburo made him learn, though the lessons weren't as bad as Seto's.

The person laughed. "Is Seto Kaiba there?"

"No. Seto is at school. Who is this?" Mokuba asked.

"My name is Charles Xavier. I called Mr. Kaiba this morning in regards to his staying arrangements when he comes to America to release KaibaCorp." Xavier explained.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"Freedom!" Jou shouted loudly as he stretched his arms. "I was stuck in that stupid bus for hours!"

"That was only forty-five minutes Jounouchi." Anzu replied annoyingly.

"Whatever" Jou replied quickly as he made his way into the park.

Yami and Yugi followed, talking about this and that amongst themselves. Anzu talked to Honda as well, mostly about Jounouchi's behavior.

"So…" Anzu began as soon as they entered the park. She looked at the many roller coasters and other rides. "What should we do first?"

* * *

It had been four hours since they had come to the park. Jounouchi and Honda and Yami and Yugi were covered in water for going on all the water rides while Anzu was completely dry. Everyone had their uniforms on and Anzu wasn't wearing her pink jacket as it was too hot. She had a white blouse on, one that you could see through if it got wet… so she just held their things whenever they went on the ride. Yami and Yugi obviously didn't know all the effects of leather and that it shrinks when wet, so they currently wouldn't be able to use the bathroom or breathe normally for awhile.

"Hey! It's Kaiba-kun!" Anzu shouted to her friends. The five looked and saw that it was indeed Seto. But he was sitting down on the benches writing in a pad of paper instead of having fun. (A/N: My seventh grade teacher Mr. Goodrich did the exact same thing on he end of the year school trip. The whole time he just sat and graded papers.)

It annoyed Jounouchi that Seto was sitting down in a notepad. 3-D charts and graphs were on the paper as well as scribbles and complicated formulas.

"You think that maybe he _wants_ to be alone in plotting the downfall of the world?" he asked scoffily, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Yami narrowed his eyes, "Don't be mean to him. It has been a while since the whole school fight anyways."

Jounouchi smirked, "You know what? You're right. It has been awhile. Time for some payback."

Before Yami or Yugi could stop him, he marched over to Seto. The young CEO obviously didn't sense him, for Jounouchi was standing over him for about a minute.

Seto was so engrossed in his work that he even went back to his book for more information on what to write.

"So what are you plotting Kaiba-kun?" he asked. It shocked the tachi to see Seto jump and his pen roll to the ground.

Seto growled tiredly. "What do you want Jounouchi?" he asked.

Another shock to the tachi: Seto called Jounouchi _Jounouchi_. Not puppy, or mutt, or idiot, or all the above.

"Whoa! You must be on drugs!" Jounouchi said. When he received a glare, he got to the point. "Anyways, I just came over to challenge you."

"Challenge _me_?"

"Yeah, you. The challenge is you have to quit the working and go on rides and do fun stuff."

"Don't have time." Seto said, nodding at Yugi who had handed him his pen.

"You have a whole hour before you go to bed when you get home. Work then." Jounouchi shot.

"Make that about seven or eight ours. And I have my other work to do then. This is just for a completely different department." Seto rubbed his temples.

As Jou counted on his fingers how many hours that could be, Anzu spoke, "So that's why you're always so grouchy." she said, "You go to sleep at around five in the morning."

"So, is it insomnia, nightmares, work related, or paranoia?" Yami asked.

"Work." Seto half-lied smoothly.

"Ok, now that you are all done with your conversation, Kaiba-kun still has to accept my challenge." Jou interrupted.

"Busy." Seto snapped.

"Fine. New challenge. I dare you to go on Flagpole Climb (A/N: Dumb name.) just once with us and survive, then we'll stop bothering you about your health." Jou proposed.

"Stop bothering me all together and it's a deal." Seto closed his book with the pad of paper and pen holding its place.

"Whatever." Jou began walking towards Flagpole Climb with everyone following him. They reached it in five minutes.

Flagpole Climb was like a supreme scream, except it went up about 105 floors. Seto did not know this.

When he finally saw it, he began to back out. "I am _not_ going on that!" he said firmly.

"Scared Kaiba-kun!?" the blonde taunted. "I mean, of course you aren't! Always on the highest floor of your building anyway, right? Look down at the world and laugh evilly?"

"I sit on the second floor in case of terrorist attack, dimwit!" Seto shouted. He was loosing his cool, suave look quickly, and it would be gone if he didn't stop soon.

"Who cares? Listen, you agreed o this fully and so you have to go through with it! If you don't everyone will know you as a chicken!" Honda huffed.

Seto growled in the back of his throat. He knew that Honda was right with what he said, but he knew this could be something that would ruin his reputation far worse.

Even still…

"Not even Hades himself could make me go on that thing!" he shouted, getting out of the grip Jounouchi had placed him in.

"Well, we're making you!" Jounouchi snapped. With another grip on the CEO, he and Honda pulled Seto onto a seat. Jounouchi sat next to Seto, who sat on the edge. Honda sat next to Jounouchi while Yami sat next to Honda. Yugi was too short to ride and Yami stayed with him.

"Please keep all hands in the ride. Shoes must be on securely or taken off. Is there anyone who doesn't want to go on this?" the worker asked. (A/N: I have never been on this ride for obvious reasons)

Before Seto could say anything, Jou shouted that everyone was good.

* * *

He was frightened more then anything. As the ride began ascending, Seto was near ready to cry.

"No! NO!!" Seto shouted. He was suddenly wrapped in his own memories as everyone looked to the right of them to see him clearly.

He saw himself in Gozaburo's place. There was Kaiba in front of him, murder in his eyes. He (Seto) began to speak, though he didn't want to.

"What is the meaning of this?" Seto asked, but it wasn't his voice. It was Gozaburo's voice.

"Well, father_, this is it. Just like when we first met." Kaiba mocked._

"What do you mean!?"

"Checkmate."

Jou looked at Seto strangely. His eyes were wide and his breath was strong. He never blinked, and seemed to be shaking.

He mouth the word 'checkmate' right as the ride fell quickly.

Seto let out a blood curteling scream.

He was falling. He could see that the injury in his shoulder from Kaiba stabbing him was bleeding quickly and the blood flew misty-like across the sky.

It seemed to be eternal, like slow motion, as h saw Kaiba lean from the window with wide eyes, as if he could not believe he had done anything. But Kaiba also held a smirk of triumph.

And Seto fell.

He didn't appear to be alive, yet you could tell he was from the beads of sweat that appeared on his face and the heavy breathing.

Now Jounouchi was worried. "I didn't do anything! Whatever is wrong with him is not my fault!'

When the ride ended and the safety seats went up, Seto fell straight from hi seat and appeared to be out cold. Jounouchi ran to him as did Honda and Yami, worried out of their minds.

The worker ran to them as well, worried more about his job more then anything as he then rushed to his control box and called for the paramedics.

* * *

#What sparked your interest so much Logan?# Xavier asked, strolling from his desk and heading towards the room Logan had asked him to go.

#Just come here.# Logan replied.

When Xavier got there, he saw that commercials were on.

"The news was on Charles. And Seto Kaiba being hospitalized and canceling the opening party for KaibaLand in America is the top story." Logan crossed his arms on the couch.

"Seto Kaiba?!" a girl shrieked.

"WHAT?!" another girl shouted.

Suddenly, Kitty and Rogue ran into the room just as the news came back on.

"_Tonight's top story: Seto Kaiba, young fifteen year old CEO of KaibaCorp, went into a hospitalized state. Acquaintances of young Kaiba were with him today, as apparently it was for a school field trip. Acquaintances of the CEO were Yami and Yugi Motou, Jounouchi Katsuya, Honda Hiroto, and Mazaki Anzu._

"Jounouchi Katsuya said he was merely trying to get the CEO to have some fun and 'lay off' the work, but it ended with them going to Flagpole Climb. 'Kaiba-kun' Jounouchi said, 'seemed to be hyperventilating while in the air and passed out during the quick descend.

"Since this event was not expected, the opening for KaibaLand in America will be changed. It will still open to the public same ay and same time, but it is not a fact that Seto Kaiba will be there to present it."

"Kaiba is hospitalized!" Rogue repeated.

"What could've happened?! He's so strong and brave and charming. He fears nothing! They, like, totally lied!" Kitty complained.

"Now, now ladies. Seto Kaiba may be hospitalized but he will surely come to New York feeling fine." Xavier smiled his trademark smile. "Perhaps it is time to lend you some good news. It appears we are going to have a few new students come to us. Only two are really mutants, but they bring friends."

"Who?!" Kitty asked.

"I'll let you know eventually. Now, why don't you two go spread the news. I'm sure that everyone would love to hear of this." Xavier smiled.

Kitty and Rogue nodded and rushed out of the room.

A/N: Alright. Many people asked about Yugi when Yami was listing off the people he wanted to have come with him. Well, that was a mistake on my part. But I redid everything so it was more of the Japanese feel since they _are_ in Japan. I went to Japan just a few ago, so now I have many resources.

Also, in case you do not know what a supreme scream is, then look online for a Knotts Berry Farm in Southern California. I'm not sure if any other places have it by that name, but Supreme Scream is like a skinny structure that is really tall that shoots you up and then you come down really fast.


End file.
